A Dream to Fulfill
by sasorin101
Summary: Sakura Haruno's father was an amazing soccer player and a famous one but died when she was a kid. Although as a girl, Sakura never let herself down and continued doing what she dreamed of, to be a great soccer player like her father!
1. Good News, Bad News and Soccer

**Chapter 1- Good News, Bad News and Soccer **

**"WHAT!?!" **

"Why would you disband the girl's soccer team?" a pink-haired girl asked, frustrated about the situation.

"I'm truly sorry, but this school cannot afford another student injured, especially a girl." their principal, Sarutobi, said. Without another second to spare, the girl exited the room. "-sigh- I'm sorry Tomoki, my dear friend. I could not fulfill your promise of letting your daughter fulfill her dream." He said, looking at the sky out the window.

Outside the school campus……..

In a nearby Cherry Blossom tree, you could see a bunch of girls sitting there. They were all wearing the same uniform which consists of a blue sleeveless shirt with a number at the back, black biker shorts and spikes. One of them was bringing a soccer ball, while the other two were sitting and all of them had worried faces.

They turned their heads when the girl from earlier approached them. One of them spoke, "So how did it go?" this girl had long blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail, and blue sapphire eyes. The said girl looked down. "I'm sorry Ino, but……our team's been disbanded!" she said, clenching her fist. "Did you convince the principal? Tell him your trying to fulfill your father's dream?" Tenten, has brown hair tied up into two buns and has brown eyes, asked her. "I …. tried but he insisted it's best if we stopped playing. Saying it's too risky for girls to be playing soccer." she said. "S-sakura-ch-chan, d-don't w-worry. We-we'll b-be a-able t-to th-think o-of s-someth-thing!" a girl with short purple hair and pearly white eyes, known as Hinata, cheered up her bestfriend. "Thanks guys! At least we're still together, right?" she said. "RIGHT!!!" they said in unision. Then, they all hugged and laughed.

At the end of the day, the four friends bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sakura stopped by the Konoha Graveyard. She went to her father's grave. There in the tombstone carved in fancy letters …. "_Here lies Haruno Tomoki. An amazing soccer player and a great father._" and at the bottom wrote "_Never give up, my little Cherry Blossom."._ She traced the carvings with her finger and a tear dropped. Soon, she was crying. "I'm so sorry dad! I couldn't fulfill your dream of being a great soccer player like you. I couldn't prove to the school the potential that I have!" she said. Soon the dark sky poured heavy rain. As if her father was crying with her. She cried under the rain and after a few minutes, she stood up and went out of the graveyard.

When she arrived at her house(A.N.: More like mansion…..), she knocked on the door. "Coming!" a female voice said. She opened the door and gasped when she saw Sakura, dripping wet. "Wait there! I'll get a towel." The lady said. Then she came back bringing a towel with her. She gave it to Sakura, who dried herself up. She went inside and went directly to her room. Ignoring her mother calling her name.

Inside her room……

She went inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. The water was hot and it felt good. After taking a shower, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed, not minding dinner. Today was certainly not her day. "Let's just hope everything will be fine tomorrow." she thought drifting to her sleep. What she didn't know was that she was in for a surprise the next day.

**( THE NEXT DAY )**

**R R I I N N G G ! **

Sakura's alarm clock rang. **SLAM**. "Stupid alarm clock!" she said as she broke, yet another alarm clock. Luckily she has a closet full of it. She sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and proceeded to the bathroom, took a shower and change into a white tank top, brown capri pants and brown high cut chucks. She tied her hair into a short ponytail using a white scrunchy and applied make-up. Today was Saturday, meaning, spending time helping her mother.

She went downstairs and found her mother talking with some…._guest_?

She approached the living room, greeting her mother with a morning kiss. Then she looked at the guest and then to her mom. "Mom, who's this?" Sakura asked her mother. "Sakura, this my close friend Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto." Shizu replied. (**A**.**N**.: Lets just call her that…..) "Hello Sakura. It's nice to finally meet you." Mikoto said. She just nodded then took a seat next to her mother.

"So as I was saying, I'm here because I have an offer for you. My youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke is the team captain of the Leaf High Soccer Club and is lacking a member. He told me to scout for any players who would like to join. Then I heard the news from your mother that your team got disbanded, so I went here right away." Mikoto said. Sakura smiled then said, "I'd love to join but……." she trailed off. "But?" Mikoto asked. "I don't want to work with a bunch of guys! And besides, once he finds out I'm a girl he'll just reject me." she finished. "Don't worry! Ayame, my niece, is the manager! And you know what? She's the only girl in the team and she'll be glad to let you in!" Mikoto said, trying to convince Sakura. "Umm…. I don't know….."she replied, not certain. "Remember Sakura, if you want to be a great soccer player like your father then you must play soccer even if you aren't comfortable with your team. You must choose, continue to play soccer or give up your dream…" her mother said, putting sense into her mind. 'Mom's right! If I really want to play soccer then I'll do it!' she thought. She faced Mikoto and said, "Okay! I'll do it!". "That's my girl." her mom said, proud of her little cherry blossom. Mikoto only smiled.

**( IN THE UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD )**

**"WHAT?!?"** a certain spiked haired boy shouted. "My idol's daughter is joining my soccer team?" he asked. "Sasuke, calm down! Yes, I asked Haruno Sakura to join your team because **1:** You're lacking a member and **2:** The girl's soccer club in Fire Academy got disbanded, so I thought it would be a great idea." she calmed her son. Sasuke was shocked, he was teaming up with the daughter of the **_WORLD'S GREATEST SOCCER PLAYER IN WORLD HISTORY_**,if I may add.

**( BACK IN SAKURA'S MANSION )**

**SCREAM **

Sakura was at her room, talking on the phone with her best friends. (A.N.: Hooray for the 3-way call!!.).

'_I can't believe what I'm hearing!!!!' _Ino screamed through the phone.

'_Yeah! I mean your transferring to a whole new school!' _Tenten agreed with Ino.

_'B-but w-we m-might n-not s-see y-you a-again.' _Hinata stuttered, a hint of sadness in her voice.

_'She's right…..' _Ino and Tenten said in unision.

_'Don't worry, I will see you three on weekends and on holiday's! I might even introduce you to some of the guys on the team!!!' _Sakura said, cheering her friends up.

_'-squeal- Pick the perfect guy for me, okay! You might pick the ugly one!' _Ino said

_'Don't worry! Remember, I have good taste you know!' _she said between giggles

Soon they all giggled and stopped when Sakura noticed it was already past nine. She had to sleep early if she would try out for the soccer team tomorrow. So, she bid goodnight to her friends and went to sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day and she would need all her energy if she would want to be on the team.

**( LATER THAT MORNING )**

**R R I I N N G G !! **

**SLAM! **Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. (Scratch that…**BROKEN** alarm clock! .). She went to the bathroom to take a **SHORT **shower, but she was so excited that she forgot about the time. She started taking a shower about 6:50 a.m. and now it was like, what, 7:15 a.m.? When she was humming and taking her time in changing. She checked her clock to see what time it is, (She replaced the broken one with a new one. .) only to find it was already 7:30 a.m.!! She panicked and thought, 'What am I gonna' do!?! I can't be late!!' she screamed in her mind. School was about to start in 30 minutes and Leaf High was far. Thinking she would be more late by panicking, she got her things and raced downstairs. She kissed her mom goodbye, went outside, rode on her bike and pedalled as fast as she can.

She arrived at her nes school 20 minutes after. she parked her bike at the bike stand and didn't bother chaining it up. (Hey, she was rich! She could buy a hundred more if that one got stolen! .) She went inside and ran as fast as she could. As she made a sharp turn to the right hallway, she slipped, not seeing the 'Caution: Wet Floor!' sign, then bumped into a wall and fell down the stairs. She screamed and closed her eyes, awaiting what was about to happen. 'Ahh! I can't die! I just can't! I have to fulfill my dream first my father's dream!' she screamed in her mind.

Just as she was about to it the ground, she landed on something. And that something, happens to be a guy with a pineapple shaped hair-do. He had company, a guy with blonde hair and he seemed to be rolling on the ground, laughing?? Sakura stood up and noticed the guy she fell on to be unconscious. She apologized quickly and continued to run until she reached her first calss, Math with Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura entered the room, to find a teacher reading a small orange book. She squinted her eyes to get a good view of the title and once she saw it she gasped and only one thought occupied her mind right now, 'One of those pervert's is my teacher!?! What the heck!?! What kind of principal runs this school!?!'. "-cough- May I help you, Miss?" the teacher said. Sakura straightened herself and said, "My name is Haruno Sakura! I'm a new student here!". As soon as she said her name, the whole class began to gossip. She heard boys saying,

'Woah! She's the daughter of the Late Great Haruno Tomoki!!

'She's cute, too!'

'Maybe I'll ask her out!'

Soon, the boys began to fight over her and she made her **FIRST OFFICIAL FANCLUB **here in Leaf High. The girls in the class were envy of her and glared a hundred daggers.

"Settle down class!" Kakashi spoke. He turned to Sakura and smiled, " Okay, Sakura. Welcome to Leaf High! You can take a seat next to ….." he scanned the room, "Sai. Pls. raise your hand." The said guy raised his hand and Sakura went to sit beside him. Classes continued until lunch time wherein Sakura got lost and found Sai down the hallway. She ran up to him and said, " Ano, Sai! Wait up!" Sai stopped and turned to the running girl behind him. He gave her a questioning look, giving her the 'what-the-hell-do-you-want', kind of face. Sakura noticed this and quickly said, "Can I join you for lunch?". It took a minute before Sai turned around towards the cafeteria motioning her to follow him. Sakura smiled inwardly and walk faster to catch up to him.

**_In the cafeteria………… _**

Sai brought Sakura to a table surrounded by stoic and fat-eating freaks. (A.N.:Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else to describe Naruto and the gang…..) Sakura sweatdropped and took a seat next to Sai. Once Sakura sat the whole table began to quiet down. "Eh, hehehe!", she scratched the back of her head, "A-ano….." she began to stutter, but before she finished her sentence a loud obnoxious blonde stood up and pointed an accusing finger on her. "You!" he started, " You were the one who bumped into my friend Shikamaru earlier!". Sakura flinched as he got near her, he raised his hand and………shook hands with Sakura? "You're the first to ever bump into him and sending him off flying down the stairs, knocked out! I congratulate you……." he stopped and withdrew his hand, "What's your name again?" he asked while scratching his whiskered cheeks. Sakura smiled and said, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." "Oh," she took her hands again and started shaking them, "Congratulations Sakura Haru-…." He stopped and stared at her wide-eyed. It seems the whole gang were staring at her as well, excluding Sai for he had already known. In fact the whole cafeteria shut up and turned their attention to them. Sakura, feeling uncomfortable at the moment asked, "What? Is there something wrong?". Then a guy with brown spikey hair spoke, "H-haruno, as in daughter of _the great Haruno Tomoki?_" Sakura looked down and gathered all her courage and replied, "Aa. So, you know my father." She looked rather sad, but put up a smile eventually. "Hn. I've been looking for you everywhere, Haruno Sakura." A dark voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw a handsome young lad with dark chicken butt hair and onyx eyes and a guy beside him with long-silky black hair with pearly white eyes, just like Hinata's. The blonde, otherwise known as Naruto, butted in. "Hey, TEME! What do you mean, 'I've been looking for you everywhere'? You met before?" he asked. Sasuke smirked. "She's trying out for the team." He simply said.


	2. MUST READ

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Sorry if I erased the story without telling you, but I revised the first chapter and is currently finding a way now to update the second chapter. You see, I just got chicken pox and got isolated in a room without papers, ballpens, and a computer. The notebook which was supposed to be given to my partner is with me and she won't be allowed to touch it or else she'll get chicken pox too. So I'm ever so sorry and hope that you'll continue to read my stories!**

**'-'hAruKiCHi'-'**


End file.
